


Soft

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “Those claws of yours look pretty dangerous.”





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Bella and I never plan SHIT before writing and I LOVE Akira Miyamoto.

_ “Those claws of yours look pretty dangerous.”  _

A passing comment shortly after he’d merged with Amon stuck with Akira for quite a while after Tamaki spoke the words. He guessed they were pretty dangerous, even if he preferred to use other weapons. Cleaner, faster ones…

They were still a built in defense, though, and one he was careful about. Especially when running a hand through someone’s hair or across their cheek. The last thing he’d want to do when he liked a person was hurt them.

“You know, I always took you for a real gruff guy.”

“Hm?” He blinked a few times, though his hand continued to run through his hair. “Do I look that gruff?”

“Kind of, you also just sound gruff.” Naoki looked at him with a snicker. “You know you’re not gonna hurt me, right? I’m not fragile, even if I look like it.”

“I know that.” He knew that Naoki was probably actually stronger than him, even if he looked like a human with tattoos. He knew that his claws catching for a second wouldn’t  _ really _ cause any issues…

But it didn’t hurt to be careful, just in case. Catching for a second could lead to catching for a minute or leaving a gash. Sure, there were quick fixes for that. Spells and Fountains of Life all around… But even just hurting someone he liked wasn’t exactly the most pleasant thought.

He guessed that statement way back when really had stuck with him.

Naoki let out a sigh. “Alright, but don’t go treating me like this too often, okay?”

Akira nodded. “Only when doing this, okay?”

“...Okay.”


End file.
